


Enjoy The Peace

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Cum Inflation, Day 5, I call him Nack, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 5 - Stomach Bulge/Cum InflationBetween thrusts Nack finds the strength to move a hand under him running down his stomach till he feels it, the bulge of Bark’s dick as it fucks into him.
Relationships: Bark the Polar Bear/Nack the Weasel, Fang the Sniper | Nack the Weasel/Bark the Polar Bear, Nack the Weasel/Bark the Polar Bear
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 12





	Enjoy The Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

“OH FUCK ME-!” Nack screams into the pillow as Bark rams into him. 

Their sex was rough and fast with very little preparation and foreplay, years of having sex with a bigger species like Bark meant Nack’s body was used to taking the girth and length of the bigger Mobian. 

Bark’s strength was also something he had gotten used to, Bark would grip and pull on Nack as he pleased in these moments, leaving a myriad of bruises under purple and white fur.  
Bark’s left hand was currently pushing his head into the pillow while the right one was holding his hips in place as he continued his brutal pace. 

This may sound unpleasant for some but to Nack this was his perfect lay. Stretched as wide as he could around Bark’s dick, hard to breath with his face buried in the pillows and no control over what’s happening to his body as he lets the bear have his way with him.

Between thrusts Nack finds the strength to move a hand under him running down his stomach till he feels it, the bulge of Bark’s dick as it fucks into him.  
He lets out a muffled moan as he feels Bark pull out and thrust back in, the bulge of his stomach under his hand with every thrust now. 

A kink he’d never admit to his partner, though it must have been obvious by now to the bear since they have been at it for years. Nack didn’t want to say it out loud, he didn’t want to beg for it, never wanted to let Bark know just how much he loved the feeling under his hand, and Bark never made him ask or beg...he just fucked him when they both knew they needed it. 

Bark was leaning over him now, growling in his ear as he started grinding more than thrusting into Nack.  
Nack couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t care about the noises or pleas he may be making now or how submissive he must look under Bark’s hulking frame right now.  
All he could concentrate on was the bulge under his hand, the pleasure ripping through his body as he came undone and the rush of warmth he felt inside himself as Bark came inside of him. 

When he opened his eyes again he was laying on his side with Bark getting up off the bed.  
He registered a sting of pain from his shoulder and the heaviness of his eyelids and guesses he passed out after he came and that Bark marked him again.

He slides his hand down his stomach once again to feel a slight bulge, not as prominent as Bark’s cock, but it’s definitely from Bark finishing inside of him. 

He must have let out a noise as he ran his hand over the bulge because Bark makes a noise of curiosity.  
Nack looks up to meet Bark’s eyes and notices a smirk in the process, Bark knows what he’s doing, and the look he’s giving Nack sets his fur on edge.

“Get out of here! Ya overgrown dog!” He is back to his full senses and immediately back to being in control of the situation.

Bark’s smile grows as he rolls his eyes at his boss, leaving the room to do chaos only knows what, as Nack relaxes a little bit to quietly enjoy the feeling inside of himself a little longer.  
In an hour or so he’d be complaining about the bite mark, the bruises and how sore he was...but for now he’ll let Bark enjoy the peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
